


Hazbin University

by Randompersonnumber3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Angel Dust studying biology? Husk as a math professor? Alastor causing shit in the Journalism program? Hazbin Hotel AU set in real world college but keeps the names the same for convenience sake. Each chapter switches from character to character, showing the same events with new light or context. Start with Angel Dust on his first day of junior year and see what else will happen throughout the year with all the other characters, though I can't promise each character will get a POV chapter.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Syllabus Day - Angel Dust

College junior Angel Dust strutted into his stats class, yawning. First day of the school year always sucked. It was boring as fuck and full of nothing but syllabi that said the same fucking thing over and over. He had half a mind to just skip the first day but good impressions could get you a passing grade… that or the occasional dick sucking. 

He sat down and opened up his pink MacBook. Oops. He left his porn tab open. He winked at one of the boys who heard the familiar intro music and muted the computer. He wasn’t ashamed of it. Nah, he flourished in the sex world but that wasn’t why he was in the classroom… right now at least. 

**“Ohmygod Angel!”** A chipper woman's voice cried out and Angel looked up. The young blonde woman went to sit next to him looking super excited.  **“I was hoping I would know someone in class! This is great!”**

Charlie Magne. The rich sophomore that Angel knew from Spectrum, the LGBTQIA+ club on campus. Charlie and her girlfriend, Vaggie, were there every week and Charlie was always… enthusiastic. Now that he thought about it, she was club president or somethin’ this year. Kinda impressive for a sophomore but he supposed Charlie’s obnoxious enthusiasm was part of it. Angel personally used the club for hook up fodder so it wasn’t much into the political side of things.

**“Hey sugar tits.”** Angel winked and pointed as she sat down.  **“Fancy seeing you here.”** He wasn’t entirely fond of her but tried to be friendly-ish as she did have some good connections, mainly in that she was the president of the university’s daughter.

**“We can be study buddies.”** She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes that made Angel severely uncomfortable. She continued babbling ideas and hints to “hang out” but was mercifully cut short when the professor walked in.

Dr. Husk looked to be in his sixties Angel would guess but he definitely had aged well. Angel couldn’t help but appreciate the slight silver fox energy from him. Oh good, makes this class a bit more interesting when the teacher was a scrumptious treat. Without warning the professor began to speak.

**“You can find your syllabus on the Blackboard page online, if you have any questions email me or you can visit my office hours.”** Dr. Husk said as he turned to start writing on the blackboard. Angel blinked. Was he not going to go over it? Was he just jumping right into lecture? What kind of Hell math class was this? Angel’s brain checked out almost immediately as Dr. Husk talked about odds in gambling or some other random shit. It went way over his head. Fuck. Normal curve? What the fuck?

He glanced at Charlie who was paying rapt attention and taking notes. Was she actually gettin’ this shit? Maybe he would need her help if this professor couldn’t be convinced to have his whistle wettened for a passing grade. He looked like he could be straight. Dammit. That would make things hard… or keep things soft.

Dr. Husk sent them on their way with their homework once class was over before he himself quickly left like he didn’t want to be there any longer than he had to. Angel looked at Charlie,  **“Did you get any of that?”**

**“Oh yes!”** She smiled cheerily.  **“He’s tough but thorough. I think this will be a good class.”**

**“Y-yeah…** ” Angel was quiet and checked his schedule. Organic chemistry at two. He had time to go get lunch and maybe a nap before class. He could use the sleep as he was working tonight and Val was never happy when he was drowsy on the pole. Though sleepy fuck me eyes was always good for tips.

**“Oooh, do you have a gap? Want to do lunch with me and Vaggie? I have so many plans to bring up at our first Spectrum meetings and I would like someone to bounce off of besides Vaggie and I see you there a lot and oh my gosh I’m just so excited!”** She talked a mile a minute and Angel’s brain could barely keep up. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have been keeping up even if Dr. Husk hadn’t melted his brain.

**“Not today.”** He cut her off, finger on her lips.  **“Thanks for the offer but I’m still waking up from the summer, ya know? Let’s do a rain check. I gotta feelin’ I’ll be needin’ that study group thing you mentioned earlier. Sound good?”**

**“Oh, okay…”** She looked a little disappointed but noticed as Dr. Husk came in with some other professor in a red suit and her smile returned. **“Oh, there’s Dr. Husk, I need to ask him some things. I’ll see you in class Wednesday!”** Charlie smiled and Angel went to get the hell away from her as she rushed off. No one should be this perky on the first day of school unless they were like five. 

He grabbed some cheap Chinese and went to the third floor of the student union building. It was the unofficial nap area of the school. Lotsa couches with “decorative” pillows thrown over them. Angel was somewhat surprised that they didn’t just add blankets to them too but people would probably steal them. People like him. 

He sat down to scarf the noodles and even watched a few videos on youtube before settling in for a nap and hopefully a less intense first day in his organic chemistry class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**“Bitch I’m home,”** Angel yelled after his classes finished. He lived with his friend Cherri Bomb. The lack of response told Angel that she was probably at work doing… whatever her job was. He really should get around to asking but it’s not like it fucking mattered. As long as the bills got paid and Nuggs got fed.

Fat Nuggets walked up to him and he picked up his little teacup pig.  **“How was your day? Did you miss mama?”** He asked, rubbing its belly and going to grab Fat Nuggets some pig food and change his water.  **“Mama’s day started off rough. I have no clue how I’m gonna pass with that jackass teaching.”** He gave the pig some belly rubs,  **“I’ll get it figured out, I ain’t met a problem I can’t fuck my way out of yet.”**

He finished spoiling his precious baby with love and went to get mentally prepared for work in a couple hours. Stripping was hella fun but sometimes it could me mentally exhausting. Plus Val was a shrewd boss and Angel was pretty sure he was dipping into the strippers tips. But a job’s a job and school was expensive. 

He flopped on his bed and looked at the stack of overpriced textbooks on a chair. Why did college have to be such a bitch? Why did he have to pick a major as hard as biology? And need to do well to continue to get a fucking PhD so he could do something with it. Sometimes when he had been pulling too many all-nighters from homework and work work he could even hear his dad’s voice telling him he was wasting his time and was too stupid for college.  **“Well fuck you dad! I’m gonna be a fucking Marine Biologist!”** He told the pile of books and sat up, grabbing one of them to begin his homework.

A few hours later he went to get dressed for work. The cute purple glitter shorts he wore just barely covered his ass and was just tight enough not to fall off. He grabbed a few other accessories to play with on stage. Cherri was just getting home and gave a wolf whistle at him as he came out of his room.

**“Damn Angel, looking good.”** She winked and went to flop on the couch, grabbing at an open bag of chips that Fat Nuggets hadn’t gotten to on his own.

**“You know it baby.”** He winked.  **“If I need you I’ll call but my bet is it’ll be quiet tonight. Mondays and school, no one’s gonna be there...”** He was quiet for a second. When no one was there Val got bored. Angel suppressed a shiver. He didn’t like it when Mister Valentno got bored.  **“Tips are gonna suuuuck!”** He whined to cover up the silent pause and headed out. Cherri absent mindedly waved goodbye as he left.

The club was dark and smelled like booze, cigarettes, and questionable body fluids. Angel waved to the bouncer as he headed to the back rooms to where he could do his makeup. Just like he had guessed it was a slow as fuck tonight. Some of the other strippers were there but judging by their faces the tips weren’t anything great. Fuck. 

Angel hadn’t said anything to Cherri but all but his stats book had cost him more than he’d like because of course the professors  _ insisted  _ only the brand spanking new editions would do, nothing else! Now he was looking like ramen only for a few weeks if business didn’t pick up. He shouldn’t have gotten those noodles for lunch but bitch was hungry and he didn’t expect it to be this slow, even for a monday. 

**“Angel…”** The smooth voice of the club owner, Mr. Valentino came up from behind him making him jump.  **“I hear you started classes today.”** His hand went to Angel’s shoulder making the young man’s skin crawl. 

**“Well… you know…”** Angel shrugged and just tried to focus on his eyeliner. He wasn’t sure what Valentino wanted to hear so he decided not to play the game at all. 

**“I bet you’re tired after a long day and it’s slow… I’m sure you’d rather get home and get some rest.”** Valentino blew smoke into Angel’s face making him cough. Fucking disgusting rat man. Plus this had to be a trick of some kind. Val wasn’t a generous boss. Something was up his sleeves.  **“Come into my office. I have an offer to make....”** Valentino wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the back office. A gross looking man sat on the chair and eyed Angel up and down with a disgusting expression.

Angel felt his heart turn into a pit and sink down to his feet. He already had an idea of where this is going.  **“No way.”** He said before Val could start talking again. **“I’m a stripper and a slut but I ain’t no hooker.”** He tried to pull free from Valentino’s grasp but was held in place. 

**“Now now now, Angel-cakes. You’re acting like I’m giving you a choice.”** Valentino’s grip tightened, keeping Angel there trapped. **“You can do it willingly and make some easy fast money for the night before going home early, or I can make you do it and you don’t get a penny.”** Angel’s eyes went to some handcuffs that were already connected to the couch. Plus he had heard rumors of some of the shit Val had done with his boyfriend Vox and none of it was pleasant.

**“H-how much we talkin’ about, boss?”** He really didn’t want to do this but if he would have to he might as well get his own terms and be paid for it too. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the sack of horse shit eyeing him like a piece of candy.

Valentino whispered an amount that made Angel’s eyes pop up. If Val was offering that much, how much was this ugly fuck paying him? **“I’ll even sweeten the deal, I have some of the good stuff you like…”** He pulled out a bag of a colored powder and Angel recognized it as PCP. Fuck. He hadn’t had a hit in a while and that seemed like just the thing to make this bullshit tolerable. He licked his lips, trying to not look desperate for the illicit substance.

He shrugged, faking indifference but at this point he would have to be fucking stupid to say no. And it’s not like he hadn’t slept around. What’s the difference between a blowy for an A and this? Still… a part of him felt like it died as he spoke  **“Eh, yeah sure why not?”**


	2. Syllabus Day - Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the semester and Dr. Husk does not want to teach but he still has to, Charlie ask him a question, and Alastor trolls him hard

Loud. The fucking alarm was too damn LOUD. Husk groaned and threw his phone against the wall. It harmlessly bounced off and landed neatly on the floor. Fucking phone case. Why did that shit in the red suit have to get him such a nice one that actually did its job? He got up and dragged his old ass to take a shower. The start of the fall semester. Whoopdee fucking do.

He let the hot water try to sooth his pounding head. Just two classes. He only had to teach two classes and only one was a gen-ed. Fucking budget cuts… because of them the department was short on faculty and Husk had more students than he cared for. Hopefully, if he made the class hard as balls he’d get a good chunk to drop the class so he wouldn’t have to deal with all their homework. Or he could pawn it off a TA. 

Cleaned up and no longer smelling as strongly of smoke and booze, Husk went to work. It was always trippy seeing a million kids on campus after the summer of practically no one around. He parked in the reserved parking lot next to the Math and Science building and grumbled. He would have to get a new parking pass too. Fuck. There goes a good chunk of change. He hated the start of school. 

In his office he already had a slew of emails to answer, some about his research grant, some students already pestering him with questions, all sorts of bullshit. He hadn’t even had his fourth cup of coffee yet and it was too early for this shit. He went through and deleted spam, made plans with his research assistant, and skimmed generic welcome back emails from President Magne that most likely weren’t even written by the jackass. 

Finally, he dragged his too sober ass to class. He glanced around quickly to sum up the full room. Fuck. Was that the university president’s daughter? Yeah, that had to be her talking to that attractive young man in pink. He couldn't be too much of an ass now without it reaching her daddy, but he did have tenure and no one got fired for being too hard. 

He turned to the blackboard. Oh good, they hadn’t replaced them yet in this room. Chalk just felt more satisfying to write with than markers did, plus he didn’t have to worry about stains from the last class in the room.  **“You can find your syllabus on the Blackboard page online, if you have any questions email me or you can visit my office hours,”** he started. He wished he could see their faces to get an idea of how many would be too overwhelmed but that would throw off his persona. Instead, he began talking about some basic concepts but was sure to use the most complicated terminology. Sure he could just say the mean was the average, but if these dipshits couldn't remember mean, median, mode, and range then that sucked for them. 

He turned around with ten minutes left of class,  **“Any questions?”** He hoped the fuck not. And there was free math tutoring anyways so they didn’t even need to bother him with any shit. No one raised their hand, most just looked too flabbergasted or braindead from summer to even think. Princess looked unphased but the young man she had been talking to when he came in looked like he had the life drained out of him.  **“See you Wednesday.”** He left the room to head to his office. 

He was debating about going somewhere with booze for lunch when there was a knock on his door. He held back a curse and looked up to see Professor Alastor, smile wide on his face. Husk groaned,  **“What the fuck do you want?”** For whatever reason Alastor had decided Husk was his work friend. Husk had no fucking clue why. Alastor taught journalism, and sure the building he taught in was close by it wasn’t THAT close by. 

**“Oh Husker I had the most amazing summer! Did I mention I was recently granted tenure? Oh the fun that comes with that!”** He laughed and went in to wrap his arm around Husk. Husk just looked defeated and didn’t argue. **“I was hoping to catch up with you at lunch to talk about all the fun things that happened!”** He forced Husk to stand up and started leading him to the student union building.

**“Yeah? What did you do, burn ants with a magnifying glass?”** Husk grumbled. He knew Alastor had a sadistic side to him. He had just talked too excitedly about students struggling in his class. It wasn’t like Husk where he just wanted them to drop out to ease his workload, he seemed to actively enjoy fucking with kid’s GPA.

**“Ha! Always the jester, or should I say Joker, eh?”** He elbowed him playfully. Husk growled at Alastor trying to make jokes on his research. Okay, his research into gambling statistics and numbers had started out as a cover for his addiction so it could be a joke at his gambling addiction too. Or both. Alastor really loved his bad jokes.

**“Look I don’t give two shits about whatever murders or terrible tragedies you covered or any awards you might have won.”** Husk focused on the sidewalk to the student union building, avoiding students on bikes and skateboards who seemed to think they had the right of way. Fuck it was also hot as balls today and Husk’s clothes were stifling because the AC in his office was usually in hyperdrive. 

**“You have been following my work over the summer! I am touched, Husker.”** He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and posed over dramatically like Husk had touched his soul before Husk pushed him off. **“But I also did some reviews of broadway plays! Some classics and some destined to go down as the worst musical ideas ever conceived!”** He laughed as they entered the mercifully air-conditioned building.

**“That’s great. I don’t give a fuck.”** Husk grumbled. He felt like he needed a drink even more now to deal with Alastor’s bullshit. A cigar didn’t sound half bad now either but campus was “smoke free”, though he knew that didn’t stop half the smokers on campus, especially near some of the less frequently used doors.

They got in line for the cheap subway knockoff they had recently put in the building to order lunch. Husk was barely listening to Alastor talk about the shit he did over the summer. All he could do was grunt in reply to Alastor’s stories, having not done much himself besides get kicked out of a few casinos.

As they stood in line President Magne’s daughter came up to them. Oh fuck. He was just getting lunch! He didn’t need to be bothered with stupid questions just yet! She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes before speaking,  **“Um… Dr. Husk, can I talk to you?”**

Alastor tilted his head but didn’t say anything, smile still plastered on his fucking face. Husk ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something,  **“You can ask but I might just tell you to come by at office hours.”** There! Was that diplomatic enough for the university princess?

**“Oh! That’s fine! I don’t expect an answer right away anyways as this isn’t about class.”** She reached into her red and white backpack that was overly decorated with rainbow and puppy patches and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a rainbow threw up on it.  **“In case you don’t remember my name is Charlie Magne. I was elected president of Spectrum, the LGBTQIA club, on campus.”**

Husk took the paper and glanced down at it. Why the fuck were there so many letters? He wasn’t even sure what the “I” stood for but he was too old to really keep up with this shit these days.  **“Okay… what about it?”**

**“Well our club advisor retired after last year and we need a new one. Professor Lyle recommended you before he left.** ”

**“It was fucking one time!”** Husk snapped, turning red. That clingy asshole and him had a drunk one night stand twenty years ago and he always had to bring it up. He realized people had turned to stare and composed himself.  **“So what, you’re saying you want me to be an advisor? Couldn’t you have asked before the first day?”**

**“Well I sent an email during the summer but you never replied to it…”** She grinned sheepishly. Husk stared blankly for a second. Oh right. He had seen that… whoops. Must have been at the end of the day or something. 

He heard Alastor laugh,  **“Why of course he’ll do it my dear! Husk was just telling me how he wishes he was more involved in the student body!”** Husk turned to glare at the younger professor. What the FUCK was he doing? Alastor had his grin and pulled him close, **“Why Husker, it’s like fate shined a divine light on you! Such a magnanimous moment!”** The drama queen was doing this on purpose! Why did this shit stirring fucker have to shove himself in like this?

It felt like everyone was staring at him, least of all the Princess who looked like all her dreams had come true at once. He grumbled something and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  **“Fine, I’ll advise your damn club this year but I can’t promise any more than that. I got my own shit to deal with still.”** That wasn’t a lie either. This was the last year on his grant so he needed to finish up research, advise the graduate students, classes, and do it all with the smiling shit head interjecting himself into his life just to cause chaos.

Charlie gave a squeal that was just short of being only audible to dogs. She hugged him and skipped off… no, literally the princess was skipping. Husk grumbled and grabbed the bag his sandwich was laying in on the counter. Alastor followed suit, humming some damn showtune. 

Husk sat down at the first empty table he could find. **“The fuck were you doing signing me up like that?”**

**“Why do I do anything? I was bored and it sounded entertaining! Haha, I might have to attend these meetings myself now just to see you shine in the new club advisor position!”** Alastor laid out a napkin to set his sandwich on and eyed it for imperfections before starting to consume it.  **“I believe I fall into the A in the label.”**

**“Wait… Is that Ally or Asexual?”** Husk scowled. He remembered what that letter stood for at least. Alastor didn’t answer as he dabbed at his mouth gingerly. Husk was quiet as he waited for an answer. One never came.

**“So, the journalism program had a meeting with the dean!”** Alastor told him, completely changing the subject.  **“Oh you should have seen it. The shouting, the arguments, the petty drama that is just too easy to prop up!”**

**“What, you’re causing shit for your own program now?”** Husk finished his sandwich and leaned back. The journalism program had once been flourishing but about ten or fifteen years ago some faculty member on the faculty senate really pissed off someone in charge and ever since then the program had been sabotaged and gutted and now had a reputation of being “uncollegial” around campus.

**“I would never! In fact, I am trying to help the program! I would like nothing better for it to grow large enough to be a department again instead of the sad Husk of his- I mean its former self.”** Husk scowled. Was that a dig at him?  **“It’s just no one has the same vision on how to get there as I do, thus arguments seem to become inevitable.”** His grin widened.

**“You know they have shows for that kind of shit if you want to watch people argue over nothing,”** Husk got up, rolling up his garbage into a ball. **“Might be a better use of your time.”**

**“Oh those shows are all staged. Edited and set up to tell a story they want to tell, not one that happened naturally or organically! I should know! That’s exactly like journalism!”** He laughed and clapped Husk on the back.  **“No, I much before true unscripted drama! And now that I have tenure, I am much more free to plant the seeds of discontent.”**

**“Well fucking good for you, I gotta go. Got class soon”** Husk flipped him off as he started back to his office to prepare for his graduate level class. This was going to be a long year, especially if Alastor kept dragging him into shit. He just wanted to finish his research this year and be done with that shit, maybe even for good, but no, life had to be a giant fucker and drag him into shit he didn’t want.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot easier for me to write, probably because I work in a situation that's a lot closer to Husk's position so I was able to fill in a lot more personal things to toss in, which is why it's able to come out so fast


	3. Syllabus Day - Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie bounces around her first day of the semester

Charlie Magne looked through her shirts, humming to herself. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to wear on her first day of her sophomore year. **“Hey Vaggie?”** She stuck her head into the bathroom where her girlfriend was taking a shower.

 **“What?”** Vaggie shouted over the sound of running water. Charlie was a little disappointed the steam on the glass shower wall blocked her view of her girlfriend but oh well. There were more important things.

**“Have you seen my new top? The blue one with the ruffle front? The one you said my boobs looked really good in!”**

**“Hanging up in the laundry room.”** Vaggie yelled back as she turned off the water. Charlie rushed to put it on and finish getting ready. Vaggie didn’t have any class today but she did have a work study job at the gym so they were going to carpool to campus, plus Vaggie wanted to get some dance practice in as well. 

She grabbed her backpack and grinned widely at Vaggie who was wrapped up in a towel and drying off her hair. Vaggie gave a smile in return and went to her side of the giant walk in closet. **“You look ready to take on the world.”** Vaggie smiled and kissed her cheek. **“We’re meeting for lunch right?”** She asked as she went to put on her work uniform. Charlie paid for most of the apartment but Vaggie had insisted on contributing to it as well.

 **“Right! Right after my stats class. I have Psychology, Stats, time for lunch, and then French.”** Charlie went over her busy schedule. **“Oh, did I tell you I have Dr. Husk for Stats? I can finally get his reply for being the advisor for Spectrum!”**

 **“You know maybe his silence is a no?”** Vaggie suggested as she grabbed her bag.

 **“Or maybe he missed my e-mail. What if it went to the spam filter? Besides, dad says some professor never respond until you see them in person.”** She went to grab a bag of poptarts and opened it, starting to eat one. **“I don’t know any other professors to ask either since their personal lives don’t come up much and maybe he can point me to one if he says no?”**

 **“I suppose that’s true.”** Vaggie went to grab the car keys. Charlie handed her the other poptart as they got into the car. Vaggie was the one driving, which Charlie was fine with. Whenever she drove Vaggie tended to panic which was fair… Charlie’s mind could wander a lot while on the road. 

They parked by the gym and Charlie gave Vaggie a kiss goodbye as she skipped her way to class. She had always loved this campus ever since her father started working here as the university president when she was fifteen. It always felt warm and inviting to her. Like a second home. She grinned wide as she made her way to her Psych class. 

She walked into the classroom and felt a small pang of disappointment when she didn’t see anyone she recognized in class. But that was fine! She would just make new friends! She sat next to a small woman who was reading what looked to be a romance novel. 

**“Hi, I’m Charlie!”** She smiled and offered her hand to shake. An introduction was always proper!

 **“Oh!”** The girl jumped, surprised out of her reading and smiled back. **“Hi! I’m Niffty!”** She took her hand and shook it eagerly. **“I’m so happy to have made a new friend!”** She seemed genuine and Charlie liked her. Before they could start talking the professor came in.

Even though all the professor did was go over the syllabus and give a vague introduction to the class, Charlie paid rapt attention and even raised her hand for some questions, getting groans from students who just wanted to leave the class. Charlie didn’t mind though, if she wanted to help people she would have to be willing to ask questions even when it was inconvenient.

Next was stats class. 

Why was the math and science building such a maze? Charlie had gone up the wrong set of stairs and as a result got lost to the math classes. Thankfully a helpful woman on the first floor was able to give her directions, apparently one side was an addition and didn’t connect to the third floor. And even when she was on the correct side of the building the numbers made no sense. For a square building, it was quite the labyrinth.

Finally she entered the right classroom and was excited to see Angel Dust sitting down. A face she recognized from Spectrum! She eagerly sat down next to him and began chatting with him. He seemed a bit surprised to see her but soon calmed down and chatted casually back. 

Soon Dr. Husk came in and much to Charlie’s pleasure he jumped straight into lecture. She started taking notes eagerly. He was really good at explaining things she felt but left enough vague to encourage the students to do their own research. She felt sufficiently challenged and was happy about it.

She looked over at Angel after Dr. Husk left the classroom and he looked like he had been hit by a truck. Oof. She felt a little bad for him. But she was more than willing to help with studying! He turned to look at her, **“Did you get any of that?”** He asked her.

 **“Oh, yes!”** She smiled and continued chatting with Angel. She invited him for lunch and was a little disappointed when he told her no. But she guessed they weren’t super close… yet. She wanted to be. There was something about Angel that she really liked though she couldn’t say what. Vaggie wasn’t that keen on him but she was that way with everyone. Charlie wanted to make friends with everyone while Vaggie always seemed a little cautious of them. They kinda balanced nicely.

She saw Dr. Husk at the student union building and excused herself from Angel and rushed to him. He was standing in line for a sandwich along with another professor wearing a red suit. He seemed vaguely familiar but she wasn’t too worried about it right now. Right now she needed to talk to Dr. Husk about being the club advisor to Spectrum.

**“Um… Dr. Husk, can I talk to you?”** She approached slowly. She kind of felt bad asking at lunch but he had left so fast once the lecture was over and she was distracted with talking to Angel it couldn’t have been helped. The sooner she got an answer the sooner she could finish making plans for the club.

 **“You can ask but I might just tell you to come by at office hours.”** Oof. A little disheartening but she supposed she was bothering him at lunch. Anyways, this should be fast right? Just a simple request and she would be on her way and he can enjoy lunch with that… weird… professor.

 **“Oh! That’s fine! I don’t expect an answer right away anyways as this isn’t about class. In case you don’t remember my name is Charlie Magne. I was elected president of Spectrum, the LGBTQIA club, on campus.”** She handed him a flier she and Vaggie had spent a good chunk of the summer designing. Vaggie had to pull her back from adding puppies and cotton candy to it.

 **“Okay… what about it?”** Husk looked at the flyer blankly, like he was still waking up. That was weird, he’d already given a lecture and it was lunch time. Oh, maybe he just didn’t sleep well on the night before classes. She knew she was too excited that it took five cups of hot cocoa so she could sleep. Though also judging by his reaction he probably hadn’t read the e-mails she had sent over the summer. Ha! Charlie had been right. They must have gone to his spam filter.

 **“Well our club advisor retired after last year and we need a new one. Professor Lyle recommended you before he left..”** She wasn’t able to get more out as suddenly Dr. Husk was shouting.

 **“It was fucking one time!”** Oh… maybe that’s why Professor Lyle meant when he said that Dr. Husk was testy about it. Oops.

Charlie laughed nervously after a minute as Dr. Husk composed himself and rubbed his temples. The professor behind him was grinning in amusement and soon was pushing for Dr. Husk to do it. Charlie wasn’t going to argue and soon she was skipping away from the conversation happy that she now had an advisor for Spectrum.

She saw Vaggie and waved, eager to tell her about her day so far at lunch. Vaggie seemed to have had a rough day herself with a bunch of freshmen not knowing what they were doing. Charlie sympathized and listened.

Shortly before they were done Charlie’s phone went off. **“Oh! It’s dad!”** She happily answered. **“Hey Dad!”**

 **“Hey sweetie, enjoying your first day back?”** Came her dad’s cheerful voice on the other end.

**“Uh-huh! Very much so! My stats class is gonna be a fun challenge and Dr. Husk has agreed to be the club advisor for spectrum! I need to take care of the paperwork for that soon. Oh, but first I have my french class.”**

**“You sound very busy! Haha.”** He chuckled, **“I was hoping you and Vagatha would like to join me and your mom for dinner tonight? She just got back to town for a week while the show is on it’s way to Ireland.”**

 **“That sounds great! Let me check with Vaggie!”** She turned to her. **“Mom’s in town and dad wants us over for dinner!”** She said excitedly. She knew Vaggie would say yes. Vaggie was a dance major and Charlie’s mom, being a broadway star, was one of her idols. Her mom was currently traveling and performing as the witch in Into the Woods so she didn’t get to see her much at the moment so Charlie missed her dearly.

. **“Yeah, I can do that.”** She agreed and Charlie told her dad over the phone the confirmation.

 **“Okay see you tonight!”** She hung up and started packing her stuff. **“I’ll see you after class.”** She went to kiss Vaggie on the cheek. **“You gonna be in one of the studios?”**

 **“Yeah, gonna be practicing some basics and shaking out the summer.”** Vaggie nodded as she grabbed her stuff. Charlie couldn’t help but kiss her again before rushing off to her French class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I won't skip over the dinner. That'll be in Vaggie's chapter!


End file.
